Naughty Stories from the Vault
by MentosFlavouredNailPolish
Summary: Edward, Bella & Tanya like to play together. A collection short stories, some clean some dirty... Who am I kidding, most will be dirty. AH
1. Love the help

**A/N: This is a bunch of stories in no set order, with no update schedule.**

 **If you are under the age of 18, I suggest you run along and find another story to read.**

 **Trigger warning, Dubious consent is involved, and the relationship between the characters is consensual and all characters are of consenting age.**

 **Last but not least, I do not own these characters, I just wanted to play with them for a bit.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

 **Love the Help**

I was standing at the end of the bed in nothing but a towel. Being home by myself I figured I wouldn't need to close the door as Tanya and Edward said they wouldn't be back until later this evening. They had a date planned for tonight and since it was my Day off from looking after the kids, they were dropping them over to Edward's sister for a sleepover.

I had plans for tonight too, not as fun as theirs though. I had some coursework I needed to catch up on and was lost in thoughts of what research I needed for my child and family essay that I didn't hear anyone enter my room until I felt myself be pushed face first onto the bed.

I started to struggle to try and to get myself free when I heard Edward's voice. "Yeah honey, hold her down for me". I realised it was Tanya on top of me as she pinned my shoulders down and placed her knees at my armpits. I felt Edward grab my hips and pull me up, so I was on my knees, leaving me open and exposed to him. Edward then started to run his fingers through my pussy lips and up to my clit causing me to let out a moan.

"That's it baby, you're going to enjoy what we have in store for you tonight sweetheart," Tanya said as she started to caress my shoulders, making me relax into their touches even more. This isn't the first time they'd taken me forcefully and they knew I was more than willing to participate in their games while I lived with them as their kids' nanny. While they weren't into anything hardcore, I liked playing the submissive role while they dominated me and did as they pleased to my body.

"Fuck, I think she's already enjoying this, she's so wet already, Tanya," Edward groaned as he pushed two fingers into my pussy, pulling out and pushing back in a few times before adding a third. In this position, his fingers felt larger than they normally did. I enjoyed the fullness of his fingers, but he was driving me made as he teased me from the inside, no longer paying any attention to my clit.

"Please," I groan.

"Please what baby? Do you want daddy's big cock in your little pussy?" Tanya coos in my ear as Edward continues to fuck my pussy with his fingers.

Withdrawing his fingers, Edward tells Tanya to get off me for a minute before grabbing me and flipping me onto my back. Tanya then climbs back up over me, grasping my legs and pulling them up so my knees are touching my shoulders. She then uses her thighs to hold my legs in place as she leans forward and grabs my wrists. "There we go baby; Mummy is going to hold you still while daddy fucks you. Would you like that sweetheart?". The sound of her words renders me speechless yet horny at the way they are working together to dominate me and all I can do is nod my head.

"You know on second thoughts, we should really step it up a notch. Maybe daddy can fuck you without a condom," Tanya said before continuing, "I know your tests came back clear and daddy would really like to feel your wet pussy without any barriers. What do you think daddy?"

I didn't hear Edward's reply as I started shaking my head pleading that he shouldn't as I was unprotected from pregnancy. "Now, now Bella, there is no need to panic. I'm sure Edward will pull out before coming," Tanya cooed softly in my ear as Edward pushed his cock into my pussy.

I knew this was going to be hard and fast by Edward's rough thrusts and the loud grunts he was making. It was always a good indicator that he was overly excited, and Tanya had probably been teasing him all day.

My eyes rolled at the pleasure of being held down and fucked bareback. The feeling of his fat cock stretching my pussy as he took me roughly was exquisite, but reality of the situation was starting to sink in and once again I started to struggle and get free from their hold.

"Stop struggling," Tanya demanded, "Now look at me Bella, I want to see your face as Edward puts his cum into your fertile womb."

I stopped struggling and my eyes popped open in surprise at her words as a mixture of emotions came forth. The two most prominent emotions were fear and surprisingly excitement of the risks involved if Edward were to cum in me without protection.

Tanya's voice broke through my thoughts, "Oh Bella, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked.

"No, I-I-I'm not ready to become a m-m-mother," I stuttered out.

"It's okay, it might not happen," She replied before leaning closer to me before whispering, "Just so you know, we think you'll make a great mother."

As I whimpered softly and nodded my head, Tanya sat up straighter and announced in a clear confident voice "She's ready Edward, for you to pump her full of cum."

Edward's fingers roughly rubbed my clit as his grunting became louder and his thrusts became faster and more erratic. I was on sensory overload, by the fact that I was being held down by Edward's wife while his fingers on my clit and cock thrusting in and out hitting deeper than he'd ever hit before, as well as the noises of pure pleasure he was emitting, it was all too much. My body gave into the sensation and I came, my pussy began to spasm around Edward's cock, in turn Edward grunted and pushed into me harder before coming to a stop.

Hopping off me, Tanya smiled brightly at me, telling me I was such a good girl. As I lowered my legs to the bed, I could feel the soreness in them from being held in place by Tanya. Together Tanya and Edward worked to massage my sore muscles, as I drifted off to sleep. There go my plans of studying tonight.


	2. Meeting the help - Signing the contract

**A/N:**

 **This is a bunch of stories in no set order, with no update schedule.**

 **If you are under the age of 18, I suggest you run along and find another story to read.**

 **Trigger warning, Dubious consent is involved, and the relationship between the characters is consensual and all characters are of consenting age. This story is exploring some kinky sides of sexual fantasies, if this isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you find another story to read.  
**

 **Last but not least, I do not own these characters, I just wanted to play with them for a bit.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

 **Meeting the help - Signing the contract**

 **TPOV**

Bella is the daughter of Carlisle's work colleague and seven months ago Carlisle came to us asking if we still needed help with the house and kids. He suggested Bella as she was looking for a new place to live while she finished the last year and a half of her university degree. Apparently, the people she shared the flat with partied too much and unless Bella left the flat to study elsewhere, she was never able to get any work done.

The moment I saw her I knew she was the one we needed to complete our love. Edward and I have had people join us in our bed and our relationship before, but I had never felt the pull like I did when I looked at her. Edward felt it too, I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her, it was the same way he looked at me. He tried to deny the pull because of her connection to his family. But eventually admitted to me how he really felt.

Bella was settling in well and we had formed a bond. One night after the kids went to bed, we sat in the lounge chatting over a few drinks when Bella confided in me that she felt she was bisexual and was eager to experiment, and said she'd also like to be the submissive in the situation. Bella also said that she was still a virgin and the only other person who she confided her desires to, was her high school boyfriend who thought that she was sick to feel that way.

I reassured her that there was nothing wrong with her and told her how Edward and I had had other lovers who joined us in the bedroom and that we were looking for another to join us. At first, she was a little shocked but the next day she came to me and told me that she would like to join us if both Edward and I were in agreeance.

It took a couple of weeks to get everything sorted and the three of us decided to set out a contract of wants and needs for our sexual relationship. Everyone agreed that if all parties were willing that our escapades were not limited to only taking place if there is the three of us, meaning that if Edward or myself wanted to have sex with Bella, we didn't have to wait for the other. Bella's desired outcomes were easy to accommodate as she had previously stated her interest in being a submissive party in the relationship and wanted to be coerced into activities that she might be somewhat hesitant. With the contract signed and squared away, I set about planning on our first night together where Edward and I would take Bella's virginity.

I planned for my cousin to take the kids for the weekend, and made sure Bella had no clue of my plans for her. Edward was to be late home tonight, so we had dinner and a few drinks in order to make Bella relax and have a bit of liquid courage.

After a few hours, we were both tipsy, but I managed to get Bella onto my bed, we were giggling as we made our way to the middle of the bed. I noticed Edward standing by the bedroom door watching us as I snuggled up to Bella and kissed her mouth. At first, she paused slightly shocked before giving in and returning my kisses. I started to undo the buttons down the front of her dress, before pulling it off her and flinging it over the side of the bed, leaving her just in her panties.

Edward removed his clothes and stood beside the bed waiting to make his next move. Giving him his opportunity, I distracted Bella, sucking her left nipple into my mouth, eliciting a deep guttural moan from her.

"Please, I can't" Bella moaned, "I'm a virgin."

"Shhh, relax Bella, let Edward and I take care of you. You'll enjoy it, I promise," I cooed into Bella's ear. Along with my reassurances and Edward's ministrations, Bella seemed to relax slightly.

I slid off the bed and went to the dresser to get the scissors and lube. Using the scissors, I cut Bella's panties from her before dropping both the cut panties and scissors on the floor.

Opening the lube, I squeeze a good amount onto my fingertips, reaching over I rubbed the lube over Bella's already wet lips. Using the moisture from Bella and the lube, I slowly pushed my index finger into her tight wet hole causing Bella to moan a little louder working my finger in and out slowly, getting Bella used to having something in her pussy before adding a second finger, moving them in a scissor motion. I wanted to stretch her a little, so it minimises the pain when Edward enters her. Just the thought of watching as he pushes himself into her tight little hole has me getting wetter.

Edward rubbed tight circles on Bella's clit while I continued to move my fingers inside of her. Together we were pulling the loveliest sounds from her, her moans and groans were like nothing I've heard from any of our previous lovers. The constant rub of Edward's fingers on her clit and mine pushing in and out, causes Bella to tighten around my fingers as she has her first orgasm for the night.

As Bella's orgasm faded, I reached between her legs, wrapping my hand around Edward's hard cock, pumping it before placing his tip at her entrance. "Are you ready baby?" I asked Bella, receiving a moan and slight nod in response.

Edward pushed forward slightly, just enough for the head of his cock to slide into Bella's wet pussy, before pulling back and pushing back in a little further this time. Taking his time, Edward continued to work himself into Bella until her hymen finally gave way with a squeal from Bella and a grunting moan from Edward. It was exquisite to watch their faces when he pushed himself all the way in.

Wet and needy from watching Bella be deflowered by my husband, I decided it was time for me to re-join the action on the bed. I positioned my face in between Bella's legs, right where she was joined to Edward, poking my tongue out and taking a big lick from Bella's clit to where her pussy was stretched around Edward's cock. I moaned at the taste of the faint metallic flavour of her torn virginity mixed with her come and lube as my tongue reached Edward's shaft. Bella now was flexing her hips in time with Edward's thrusts, as I continued to lick both.

Using my right hand, I fingered my pussy, ensuring I paid attention to my clit. For extra stimulation, I pushed my tits into the mattress, making me moan once again into Bella's pussy. The vibrations of my moans cause Bella to buck her hips and Edward to speed up his thrusts. The grunting noises coming from Edward give away that he is close. Between rubbing my clit faster and the noises that are coming from Bella and Edward, I can feel my orgasm approaching fast.

"Such a good girl milking my cock, so tight," Edward granted out as his thrusts became erratic in reaction to Bella's second orgasm. I'm so excited by their orgasms that I reach my orgasm.

All three of us lay on the bed catching our breath for a moment before I get up to clean up and bring a washcloth to help clean up Bella. while helping Bella clean up, Edward brings Bella some paracetamol to help with any aches she may have.

We all snuggle into the bed with Bella between us and drift off to sleep, with sweet dreams of more exciting things to come.


	3. Bella's surprise - Taken by Three

**A/N: This is a bunch of stories in no set order, with no update schedule.**

 **If you are under the age of 18, I suggest you run along and find another story to read.**

 **Trigger warning, Dubious consent is involved, and the relationship between the characters is consensual and all characters are of consenting age. This story is exploring some kinky sides of sexual fantasies, if this isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you find another story to read.**

 **Last but not least, I do not own these characters, I just wanted to play with them for a bit.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

 **Bella's surprise - Taken by Three**

 **EPOV**

I was sitting in my study making plans for the upcoming weekend trip away with the guys when I heard the front door close. Knowing it was Tanya as Bella had late a late class today, I continued with my planning.

"Edward?" Tanya called.

"In the study, love," I replied.

"What are you doing in here sweetheart?"

"Hi, I'm just finishing up the weekend plans, Emmett and Jasper are keen to help out and it'll be nice sharing with them again," I said.

Tanya smiled a seductive smile before responding, "Awesome, I can't wait to watch the video when you get back."

"Me too love, Me too," I grinned at my lovely wife before continuing on, "I have to say, having Bella keep a diary of her fantasies is one of your better ideas."

"I could see she was struggling with telling us what she wanted from us, so what better way to find out than her writing them in a diary that she can leave out for us to read. Alrighty, I'm off to get changed then pick up the kids from after-school care" Tanya said before giving me a kiss on the side of my mouth and leaving the room.

Bella was reluctant at first to start a diary, stating that she was worried about what others might think, what she might think of herself when the words are written on paper and most of all what we'd think of her. So, after many conversations about trusting each other for this to work and lots of reassurance that we love her no matter what, Bella went away to think about it. It was a good sign that she was more comfortable with it when she took the diary with her. It was about two months later that she left the book on the end of our bed with three or four entries in it.

It's been about eight months now since she first left the book on the end of the bed and we've played out some of those fantasies but this one, along with another are the only entries that involve other people, so Tanya and I had to make sure that we had the right people to fulfil this one for her. And there is no one that we'd trust more than Emmett and Jasper and their wives Rosalie and Alice to make this happen while keeping Bella. I finished writing out the plans and sent a copy to Emmett and Jasper, then checked that the camera battery was fully charged, and the memory card was in the case packed and ready to go. Once everything was packed I shut the case and went out to start dinner.

I am looking forward to this weekend.

 **BPOV**

I woke up feeling disorientated and drowsy. My body was sore, and I could feel a headache building. I couldn't remember much from the previous night. I remember Edward and I going ahead to the house that they owned in the Glasshouse mountains about an hour outside of Brisbane. We were opening up the place and airing it until Tanya and the kids arrived later that day. I remember Edward telling me that Tanya's car had a flat battery and she wouldn't be here until the next day. We had an early dinner and I went for a shower, wrapped up in a robe I stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward handing me a hot chocolate and suggested that we should maybe watch a movie in the master bedroom. The last thing I remember is snuggling up on the king bed sipping the hot chocolate, after that all is blank.

Rolling onto my side, I slowly opened my eyes, glad that the curtains were still closed. On the bedside drawers, I noticed a glass of water, some Panadol, a DVD case and my diary, the diary that Tanya got for me to record my sexual fantasies in since I was too shy and nervous to tell her and Edward what I really wanted. We amended the contract to include the diary, adding that I didn't necessarily want to be included in the planning of the carrying out of the fantasies, but the consent was there for any that were written in the diary.

I sit up to grab the Panadol and swallow it down with the water. I then pick up the DVD case and my diary and flip it open to the page that had a ribbon marking the page of my fantasy, the fantasy where I'm drugged and taken advantage of by Edward and his friends. I debated on adding this fantasy in my diary not sure what to think of myself, or what others might think but I also knew that Tanya and Edward would never let anything happen to me, ensuring my safety at all times. It was important to our relationship that I continue to trust them as they trusted me to tell them how I feel.

Feeling slightly giddy at the thought of this one being carried out, I continued to read through my diary entry noticing that underneath my entry is a note from Edward.

 _Dear Baby girl,_

 _I'm sure you have most likely figured out that mummy's car battery isn't flat and that this was set up for you. Mummy and I really wanted to make this one come alive for you. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were nice enough to help out with fulfilling this fantasy for you, so be sure to thank them later._

 _As per your fantasy, we recorded everything that happened. You may watch it but no touching yourself, you can do that later when mummy gets here. Before you watch the recording, I'd like you to go have a shower and some breakfast. There is fruit salad in the fridge and fresh tea in the teapot._

 _Daddy, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett have gone to the creek to fish and will be back mid-afternoon._

 _Love Daddy._

I carefully got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to do my morning business and have a hot shower. After eating breakfast, I took my cup of tea with me to the bedroom, popped the DVD into the DVD player and settled back onto the bed. I was giddy with anticipation over watching myself being taken advantage of, especially since I didn't know Jasper or Emmett were here with us until I read the note in my diary.

Using the remote I turned the tv on & hit the play button, the screen lit up and it showed this very room, in the centre of the bed was me, out like a light. I could hear the muffled voices of Edward and the others talking as they came into view, already naked and hard.

As the voices became clear I could hear Emmett speaking, "Look at this sweet girl in your bed".

"We're lucky tonight, I gave her a little something to help her sleep," Edward replied.

"Damn Ed, what and how much did you give her?" Jasper asked.

"A natural sedative and just enough that she'll not remember in the morning but not so much that she isn't completely unresponsive to us," said Edward, "She's a vocal little thing, even in her sleep".

"Well then, let's get this party started," Emmett said as he clapped his hands together.

Edward walked over to the bed, leaning over he opened the robe that I was wearing revealing my naked body. He then gently pulled my legs open, I couldn't quite see what he was doing when he leaned in between my legs but I could see that I was starting to wriggle and made a soft sighing sound.

"Shh baby, just let daddy have a taste".

As Edward moved his head back between my legs, Emmett and Jasper came up on either side of me, Emmett reached out and pinched and plucked at my left nipple while Jasper took my other into his mouth. From what I could see he was sucking, pulling and biting on my breast, which explained the red marks and light bruising. The three of them continued to play with my unconscious body for a little while longer before Edward sat up on his knees and announced that it was time.

All three stood and moved positions. Edward with the help of Emmett sat me up before climbing in behind me. he settled himself with his back against the headboard and Emmett gently laid my body, so I was laying against Edward's chest. Just off to the side of the frame, I could see Jasper rolling on a condom, slowly pulling his cock once it was in place. Just watching this was making me hornier, knowing that it'd get worse if I continued to watch and not be able to touch myself I contemplated switching the DVD off, but wanting to see what was going to happen next had me glued to the screen.

Just as Edward wrapped his arms around my torso, with his hands gripping my breasts, Jasper climbed up onto the bed and in between my open legs, blocking the view of Edward. He stayed on his knees and hooked my legs over his arms. Emmett reached down between us and Jasper thrust his hips forward. Though I couldn't actually see what they were doing, I assumed Emmett had lined Jasper's cock up with my pussy.

Emmett then stepped away from the bed and out of view of the camera while Jasper's hips thrusted back and forward causing little soft whimpers to come from my unconscious form.

"Oh, sweet girl," Edward groans, "If only you were awake to see how beautiful you look with your pussy stretched around uncle Jasper's thick cock".

At the sound of Edward's words, Jasper grunted and began thrusting at a faster pace. At the same time, Emmett comes back into view and once again reaches in between Jasper and I. A faint buzzing sound fills the room and Jasper once again speeds up his thrusts while grunting and groaning.

"Fuck, I can feel her muscles tightening around me," he says, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, she's coming around my cock! So tight! So tight!"

He pushes himself into me a few more times before groaning and stopping. After catching his breath, Jasper gets up and walks out of view. Emmett switches off the vibrator and sets it onto the bedside drawers and picks up a foil packet, tearing it open, he pulls out the condom and puts it on. Jasper then comes back into the room and both he and Emmett help lift me so that Edward can get up and off the bed. They gently place me on the left side of the bed where I look like I'm just sleeping soundly.

Emmett then comes and sits at the very end of the bed, right in front of the camera. I can see his cock standing hard and tall and is bigger than Edwards, which makes me slightly nervous thinking about what they are going to do next. Emmett then smiles at the camera and nods to Edward, who along with Jasper, picks me up, one on each side, holding an arm and a leg each. The bring me and place me on Emmett's lap so that my limp body is facing the camera.

I am marveling at the way they work together to manipulate me that I almost miss seeing Emmett guide his cock into my pussy. Together Jasper and Edward lift and drop my body onto Emmett while he guides my hips in a back and forwards motion. The view on the screen is almost crude, while Emmett's cock slipped in and out of my wet hole, my head it slightly floppy and my tits are bouncing from the rough movement of these three men who are taking the liberty of using my body while unconscious. I'm flush red, embarrassed about what I asked for them to do to me but so turned on that they carried out this fantasy.

They continue to use my body like this for another five minutes, with none of them talking and the only sounds were coming from our bodies slapping together, Emmett's moans and what sounded like I was whimpering "daddy" over and over.

When they were finished using my body for Emmett's enjoyment, they placed me back on the bed and left the room at the same time. Edward returned by himself a few minutes later carrying what looked like a basin of water and some towels. I watched as Edward cleaned my body and brushed my hair, setting everything off to the side once he was done. Still naked he climbed into bed with me, spooning me from behind. Edward must have had a remote for the camera as it zoomed in as he lifted my leg, so it rested over his and exposed my now red pussy to the camera.

He then pushed his still hard bare cock into me and slowly moved in and out while telling me how much he loved me and appreciated me trusting him and Tanya to take care of my needs and to able to use my body for their needs. I was torn between the way he was gently loving my unconscious body, coupled with the sweet words and the fact that he had once again taken me without protection while knowing I was not on the pill or any other hormonal contraception as they cause my body to go out of whack. After bleeding for three months straight and becoming anemic, we decided that hormonal contraception is just not worth it.

Like the other few times that Edward has taken me bare, he came in me. I guess the idea of pregnancy risk is just as much a turn on for Tanya and Edward as it is for me. I'm not sure what I would do if I ever got pregnant, but both Tanya and Edward have assured me that all would be fine, and we'd cross that bridge if/when we come to it.

Just as the DVD finished, I could hear a car pull up the long driveway and stop in front of the house. Knowing that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were not due back for a few hours, I looked out the window, to see Tanya, Alice and Rosalie step out of the car. All three must have sensed me watching them as they all looked up at me with grins that told me they had plans for me today. And boy am I looking forward to seeing what they have in store!


End file.
